El sucumbir de un Capo
by Vash-Brokelle
Summary: La muerte de Tsuna no fue fácil de aceptar para su Mano Derecha, sobretodo al sentir la impotencia de estar ciego ante el declive cuando nadie le decía nada al respecto de lo que sucedía. La historia trágica de un yacimiento. Gokudera & Tsuna.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

La historia acerca de la muerte de Tsuna, relatada desde el punto de vista de aquel que juró dar su vida por el Capo. Su Mano Derecha.

* * *

_Gokudera Hayato es uno de esos hombres que no suelen llorar. Que va… prefiere tragarse el dolor y desahogarlo por completo a base de ira, rabia, enfurecimiento. Tensando el corazón y reprimiendo el sufrimiento crea un escudo perfecto para mantenerse firme, entero._

La vida le ha enseñado que llorar no vale la pena. Los malditos problemas no se solucionan si lloras como una jodida nena. No, por eso mismo sabe que debe enfrentarlos con la frente en alto, mandando al carajo todas aquellas estupideces que no son más grandes que uno. Así es, Gokudera Hayato lo sabe, es por eso que ni la soledad lo hizo quebrarse.

Porque lo que no te mata te fortalece.

Porque gracias a la soledad, al destierro, pudo encontrar su camino, su razón para seguir adelante. Resumiéndolo en un solo nombre… Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Pero..._

**Día 27, Mes 09.**

**07:00 am. - Comienzo.**

Hacía aproximadamente 2 semanas que todo en la mansión se encontraba sereno. Demasiado para ser certeros. Y es que era de extrañarse, pues no había razón alguna para pretender que nada pasaba. Si, Millefiore, esos imbéciles habían adquirido mucha más fuerza que antes, tanta que se habían posicionado rápidamente en el tope de las organizaciones más importantes dentro de la mafia. No sabía cómo demonios hacían, pero era un hecho que lo habían logrado a base de asquerosas artimañas para llegar hasta donde estaban en un tiempo record. Así pues, era en demasía misterioso su logro, y más aún que Vongola –siendo el principal objetivo de éstos- estuviera tan tranquilo en época de guerra.

Se levantó de inmediato dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha con agua hirviendo, el jodido frío estaba de perros pues el periodo de lluvias barrió enteramente con cualquier rastro de calor, y es que ni el tenue brillo del Sol que medianamente se asomaba cuando dejaba de lloviznar era suficiente para sentir un poco de estabilidad en el clima. Se vistió, colocándose el saco salió de su habitación apretando su corbata enteramente dispuesto a ir hacia donde el Décimo y darle el primer informe del día. _Como siempre._

Meses anteriores todo era un caos, falsos contratos llegaban hasta el capo de la familia con la intención de hacerle firmar y que lo perdiera todo, pero Tsunayoshi fue mucho más inteligente. Transcurriendo el tiempo logró evadir cualquier tipo de emboscada, pasando victorioso ese tipo de trucos. Sin embargo, tampoco era para que pudiera quedarse en el antónimo de desasosiego. Su más cercano subordinado lo conocía, lo suficiente como para poder leer atreves de su mirada, descifrar detrás de sus palabras, comprender que ese "ya no pasa nada" era una máscara que, ante sus ojos, fue en demasía falsa. Era su Mano Derecha, no podía engañarlo.

Toco la puerta del despacho, Hayato siempre era el primero en levantarse y también el primero en aparecer ante la vista del castaño, quien gustoso le recibía a primera hora para tomar un café con su amigo y escuchar atento a cada informe que éste le proporcionaba, sin embargo, ésta vez no contestó al sonido de la puerta. Extrañado el peliplata frunció levemente el ceño, girando la manija de la puerta con un poco de titubeo, pues no pretendía ser imprudente. Se asomó solo un poco para ver el interior del despacho.

—Buenos días Juudaime… voy a entrar.

Llamó aun no obteniendo respuesta. ¿Habría salido?... Tal vez, porque dentro no estaba.

**10:00 am. - Llamada.**

No, no es que desconfiara del capo, NUNCA desconfiaría, pero sabía que era demasiado noble como para querer preocuparle. Lo más importante para el Guardián de la Tormenta era poder ver en el rostro de su jefe una sonrisa sincera, honesta. Que al mirar sus ojos y al escuchar aquel "no pasa nada" fuera con verdadera franqueza, y si tuviera que matar para conseguirlo,... lo haría.

Si, mataría a todos y cada uno de los imbéciles que con sus actos obligaron al capo a mentirle. Para el peliplata la nobleza de Tsuna era un valor inigualable, pero, si pretendía protegerle con ello definitivamente no lo permitiría, porque si hay alguien a quien debían proteger, ese era a Tsunayoshi, no a él.

Al no encontrarlo tampoco en su cuarto fue a informarse de inmediato con Gianini, quien le dijo que Tsuna había salido a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes…. ¿Asuntos pendientes? ... ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?. Hace apenas DOS días el capo le había dicho que ya todo estaba en orden, que nada mas tenía que ser tratado y que por ello debía quedarse tranquilo.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Vas a decirme a dónde demonios se fue o no, imbécil?  
—Imposible, lo siento mucho Gokudera-san, me temo que es información que no le puede ser proporcionada

_¿Qué carajo!_  
—No me vengas con estupideces, dime donde está, no quiero volar la mansión en pedazos, cappisco? —razonó, pero no obtuvo nada.

Llevando una mano a su frente masajeo su sien, respirando hondo para controlarse pues a pesar de haber pasado ya 10 años, no podía cambiar del todo y si le hacían perder la paciencia estallaría reventando las bolas de aquel que se le pusiera en frente. No obstante, se largó del lugar azotando con rabia la puerta al salir, se sentía malditamente impotente.

El estúpido cabeza de césped servía para lo mismo, para nada. No estaba en la mansión y ni puta idea de dónde encontrarle pues supuestamente se había largado a una misión secreta. Lambo, pff joder, esa vaca idiota no era precisamente alguien que pudiera contener información como la que Gokudera necesitaba. Y… Yamamoto, nah, ese imbécil era demasiado desubicado como para que pudiera ayudarle.

Hibari...

—Tch, qué más remedio —bufó, tratando de localizarle llamó de inmediato a su residencia para ver si podía ir a verle y así obtener información del asunto. Al demonio, ya estaba hasta los cojones de ser el único en no enterarse de nada.

—Si?  
—Hey, Hibari?  
—Habla.  
—¿Qué es esa respuesta, idiota?  
—Te colgaré, Gokudera Hayato.  
—Oe, no te atrevas bastardo, escúchame.

—Agh, como me… —resopló— necesito hablar contigo, tienes tiempo?  
—No.

Col...¡¿COLGO! Hijo de puta, definitivamente iba a partirle la cara. Gokudera gruñó, intentando contactar de nueva cuenta con el ex-disciplinario, pero éste no respondía. Apretó el maxilar con fuerza, inhalando de forma pesada sacó de inmediato un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Dio una calada, tomando el tubo de nicotina entre sus dedos salió al balcón que daba hacia la entrada de la mansión para tomar un poco de aire. Tenía que controlarse, de lo contrario todo se iría al diablo.

**11:00 am. – Encuentro**

Recargóse sobre la barda de cemento, estirando el cuello comenzaba a fastidiarse al no tener noticias del castaño. Este era ya su tercer cigarrillo en el intento de calmarse, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más se impacientaba. ¿Por qué coño era él el último en enterarse de las cosas?...¿Por qué últimamente el idiota de Hibari sabía más que él?... ¿Acaso Tsuna ya no le tenía confianza? ¿Le habría decepcionado?. Un sinfín de preguntas similares invadieron su mente, sintiéndose jodidamente incapaz de poder serle útil al castaño. Se reprimió por ello, y se maldijo por no ser la persona que siempre deseo ser para Tsunayoshi.

_Había…fallado._

Dejó caer la colilla del cigarrillo hasta el último piso, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, un hombre pelirrojo piso el suelo que momentos después la colilla tocaría. ¿Quién demonios era?, nunca lo había visto, no al menos que recordara. Era una pista. Definitivamente aquel sujeto significaba algo, por lo que de inmediato el Tempesta se reincorporó y fue hacia la sala de investigaciones para ver si alguien podía informarle de su procedencia, pero todo estaba llanamente solitario.

_Tch…_

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, realizo innumerables llamadas y trazo las posibilidades de que aquel sujeto fuera un enemigo infiltrado. De inmediato trato de contactar con Reborn-san, le valió un reverendo sorbete que estuviera exagerando. Y pasó mucho más por alto el hecho de que supuestamente no pasaba nada, porque a él no podían venirle con esas estupideces. No era idiota, sabía perfectamente que tras haber pasado unos putos días de locura y desenfreno, que de pronto todo estuviera en la normalidad. Bah, por favor, eso era absurdo.

Iría de inmediato al despacho del castaño y se lo diría. Le advertiría a como diera lugar que no había porque bajar la guardia.

**03:00 pm. – ****Despedida**** Un hasta luego.**

**Tic tac…**

Irritante, el maldito sonido del reloj era irritante, y más aún porque sonaba cada vez más con mayor pesadez ante los oídos cansados del peliplata. Se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio, esperando por el capo. Se giró hacia la entrada, cruzado de piernas y con el cigarrillo en los labios. En ningún momento su mirada se apartó de la puerta. Hasta que ésta se abrió…

— ¡Buenas tardes! —de inmediato el Tempesta se levantó de su lugar en cuanto el otro hubo aparecido en su vista.

—Ah.. Gokudera-kun, buenas.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. La sonrisa de Gokudera era drástica, de pronto su rostro se iluminó por completo al ver a su jefe entero. La sonrisa de Tsuna era pasiva, pero…falsa. No, algo no andaba bien, definitivamente, y Gokudera pudo percibirlo.

—Se encuentra bien, Décimo? —inquirió preocupado el peliplata.  
—Claro ¿no me ves?... estoy entero como un roble —Tsunayoshi bromeó.  
—Supongo entonces que eso es un si. —le sonrió.  
—Más que eso. Siéntate Gokudera-kun, platiquemos.  
—Cierto, lo siento, quería hablarle sobre Millefiore.. —carraspeo, dispuesto a comenzar con su discurso.  
—Oh no, por favor no más de eso, creí que ya había quedado claro. Mejor háblame de ti, hace mucho que no platicamos fuera de lo profesional, Gokudera-kun.  
—Pero es necesario, tengo que advertirle de…  
—Vamos, hazlo por mí —interrumpió al italiano— he tenido un día muy cansado, me gustaría pasarla bien aunque sea un rato ¿Quieres? —y…sonrió, sincero como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, por lo que Hayato accedió, pretendiendo no preocuparle y ayudarle a relajarse._Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió útil._

Aquella mirada, el tiempo pasaba y ellos hablaban como no hacían desde que tenían 15 años. Cualquiera que los viera creería que el tiempo se había regresado y que todo el rollo de Millefiore a su alrededor solo se trataba de un jodido chiste, de una mala broma que les fue jugada para colmarles la paciencia y hacerles pasar un mal rato.

_Ojalá hubiera sido eso._

Fueron, hora y media?, nah… dos horas. Dos horas en el paraíso lo llamaría Gokudera. Sí, porque se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor y recordaron los buenos tiempos, riendo a carcajadas y haciendo bromas, con la confianza que el tiempo y la convivencia juntos les habían dado. Parecían dos viejos amigos que después de tanto se habían reencontrado, a pesar de verse a diario. Pero de lo bueno poco, y era hora de que el albino tuviera que retirarse a una misión encomendada por el mismo Capo. El Guardián de la Tormenta la aceptó gustoso, recobrando esa confianza que tenía sobre sí mismo y su trabajo, pero sobre todo sintiéndose aliviado al sentir que su jefe…aun confiaba en él.

—De acuerdo, entonces me retiro Dé..  
—Gokudera-kun —interrumpió una vez mas.  
—Si?  
—Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?  
—No las suficientes, creo —sonrió apenado.  
—Así parece… pero si las necesarias. Somos amigos, cierto?  
—Cierto.  
—Entonces, regálame un _último_ intento.  
—¿Último?  
—Ah... ignora eso, solo inténtalo, por favor.

—Bien, lo veré después... —hizo una pausa — _il mio Capo._  
—... —suspiró resignado, pero sonriendo — Nunca cambiarás.  
—Jeh, al parecer no… —le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Te veré entonces, Gokudera-kun.

Asintió con la cabeza, y lo miro, ensimismado, orgulloso. Estaba por completo feliz, de poder tener un jefe como él. El mejor.

**08:00 pm. – Realidad… Una lágrima, sufrimiento.**

Estaba lloviendo. Joder, no, eso era una tromba. Y aunque viniera en auto, no pudo evitar recibir un buen baño, aunque tampoco es como si lo necesitara. Extrañamente las luces de la mansión se hallaban todas encendidas. Hayato frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera ir a cambiarse, fue hacia el despacho de Tsuna para ver si todo estaba en orden, pues era su prioridad. Entró, el lugar era grande, claro ésta, digno de un Capo. Por lo que había sillones en la sala justo enfrente del escritorio.

—¿Qué rayos hacen todos aquí?, ¿Dónde ésta el Décimo? —buscó a su jefe con la mirada.

Todos sus compañeros a excepción de Chrome, estaban reunidos en el lugar. Con esas malditas caras largas, ninguno abrió el hocico para responderle, solo le miraban, serios, casi sin inmutarse. Apretó los dientes. _"Maldita sea, dejen de verme como idiotas y HABLEN!"_. Reborn-san fue el único que se atrevió a hacerlo.

Asesinado.

...

**ASESI…¡¿QUÉ CARAJO!**

_Gokudera Hayato es uno de esos hombres que no suelen llorar. Que va… prefiere tragarse el dolor y desahogarlo por completo a base de ira, rabia, enfurecimiento. Tensando el corazón y reprimiendo el sufrimiento crea un escudo perfecto para mantenerse firme, entero._

_Pero…_

Cuando pierde a la persona que más aprecia, que más quiere, que más admira, _**es inevitable**_que su rostro quede impregnado con todo ese sufrimiento reprimido. Sintiendo que sus fuerzas se acaban lo más patético de todo eso es que no pudo hacer ni una puta cosa para poder evitarlo.

LO TENÍA EN LA CARA MALDITA SEA, EN SU PUTA CARA Y NO HIZO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Yamamoto trataba de tranquilizarlo, Hayato golpeó la pared con rabia, como si quisiera derrumbar el edificio de un solo golpe.

—Joder, joder, joder.. —apretaba los dientes con un maldito nudo en la garganta, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo los demás en silencio le veían estallar de rabia, de impotencia.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo?. Si le hubiera advertido ahora estaría vivo, tan solo.. AGH, ¡Si se lo hubiera dicho **ESTARIA VIVO!**

—Me lleva la.. Es mi culpa.. es mi maldita culpa —pateo la mesilla de centro haciendo que se cayeran los cristales de encima y se quebraran.  
—Mah mah, Gokudera. No es tu culpa… todo paso muy rápido, fue un truco —le tomo de los hombros por detrás para tratar de tranquilizarlo.  
—NO ME TOQUES! —de un manotazo lo apartó- SUELTAME NO-TE-ATREVAS-A-TOCARME…

Salió del lugar, esquivando todo intento de detenimiento por parte de los demás.

—Déjenlo solo -dijo Reborn.  
…

Lluvia, aquella que te empapa y te limpia el alma, o te abruma y te desgarra, camuflajeando el dolor de una lágrima. Una lágrima que se pierde ante las pesadas gotas que caen del cielo y hacen parecer, como si no pasara nada.

- Le he fallado, lo siento tanto...  
_Perdón._

_Décimo._

_

* * *

_

_¿Review? *-*. Siempre quise hacer un fic en donde se plasmaran los hechos de la muerte de Tsuna en basea los pensamientos de Gokudera, es tan dramático 3._

_No lleva ninguna connotación Yaoi, simple y sencillamente es la historia relatada desde el punto de vista subordinado jefe._

_Espero que les haya gustado~~ 3_


End file.
